ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I Whitekit and Antkit, being of a relative age of five moons at this point, looked at one another at the news of Swiftpaw's leaving of the clan, looking uncertain. They both stared at Sorrelstar, Whitekit's eyes filled with distaste while Antkit's shown with indifference. Whitekit didn't like her; mostly just because of trivial things that she, as a kit, picked up over her time spent in camp bored and all. Although, more than anything, she wanted to talk to Antkit about how she felt of ThunderClan, mostly because they had no friends or really anything around now that Swiftpaw, who Whitekit saw could be her friend, was gone. She couldn't take this boredom any longer! She flicked her tail over Antkit's small head, jerking her head in the direction of an opening to the outside of camp, a place they usually went to escape their boredom together. Antkit nodded, understanding, as the two padded very carefully towards the entrance one at a time, as to not attract Sorrelstar or any warrior's attention. Whitekit went first, slowly walking towards the Elder's Den, where on the side lay a small hole through the thick bushes she had dug herself due to, as anyone had guessed now, her boredom. She, after checking if any of the elders were awake and finding the positive results she was hoping for, squeezed herself through the small opening, trying to scratch her way under the tiny crevice. It was much smaller than she remembered, so getting herself out now was troublesome considering her large size for such an age. Soon, she felt herself lurch forward as someone pushed her out. She fell forward onto her face and soon landed on her back, glancing half-heatedly at the hole where Antkit, who was obviously small enough to get through, looked at her through narrowed eyes, "You could've been spotted!" he mewed furiously, although Whitekit jumped up and shooshed him instantly, "We're still close dingus!" she hissed through her breath, leading the way through the trees farther outside camp, where they stopped at a nearby bush to hide. Whitekit sighed in relief and soon began to groom her white pelt, looking disgusted at it's now grimly brown colour, while Antkit moaned, "What did you want?" he mewed, staring at her still with lingering anger shaking his voice. Whitekit swatted at his ear, "Don't be mad! It's the only way out and it's small, what did you want me to do? Stop growing and be an itty bitty kitty like you?" she retorted, continuing on with her washing. Antkit's tail began flashing at her statement, his neck fur rising and his ears flying backwards, "Are you trying to insult me?! Do you want a ripped ear, I can do that!" he snarled, while Whitekit purred, "Okay okay okay chill, we've got other things to talk about- Ant, I said chill out!" she watched as her brother crouched low, his shoulders loosening, and he pounced, pinning her down, "Don't tell me to chill!" he snarled. She easily sent the tomkit rolling off of her and pinned the tiny cat with one paw, "Had enough tiny-tim? Wanna give up now?" she mewed in a rather hysteric voice. Antkit hissed loudly, "Gerrrt off of me!! Stop calling me tiny-tim!!" he kept complaining, although soon she let him go, as the tom leaped up to his paws and fell onto his rump, panting as his eyes burned with an intense anger. Whitekit just wanted to get along with what they were out here for, so she changed the subject, "Swiftpaw's left, and so now we're alone. I think we should leave and join RiverClan too!" she mewed. Antkit, still fuming, growled, "Why should we do that, will RiverClan be like cool with it?" he rasped, now grooming his fur in an attempt to calm himself down and possibly cool himself off; after all it was pretty hot out, and she felt it too since her fur was longer than his. Whitekit jumped, "Obviously they accepted Swiftpaw and he's from ThunderClan, so they'll accept us too if we swim the river and prove we're worthy instead of cutting around!" she mewed. Antkit blinked, "That's a good enough idea, and we'll be accepted at least and not be so bored," he inquired. Whitekit purred, "Yeah, so lets go!" she mewed. Antkit's ears shot forward, "Now? But what about mum?" he mewed sadly. Whitekit shrugged, "She'll see how happy we are in RiverClan when we invite her over to visit us and be happy we're happy!" she mewed enthusiastically. Antkit sighed, "Okay, let's go then. Which way's RiverClan?" he mewed. Whitekit's eyes rounded, "Remember when mum took us out to play a game? From the entrance, she pointed towards, uh, a big tree," she mewed, searching. Antkit and Whitekit walked over close to the entrance, looking for the tree. Ater picking out the tree that looked the most convincing as one, they soon tumbled that way. The path became more open as they went, and they soon came across a river; not too sure if it was the right one, but any was as good as anything. Antkit pawed at the floor nervously, "We've never swam before, I don't know if I wanna go," he whined, sitting down. Whitekit pushed him over with her nose, whining as well, "Comeeee ooooon, we can do it!" she mewed, "I really don't wanna go alone Ant-bit, and... and... and if you don't go then you'll always be known as a shrew who stayed in a boring clan forever!" she mewed, adding as much emotion to her voice as possible, scowling as her brother shook his head. "No way I'm doing this, this is bad and stupid and- HEY WHAT THE-? LET ME GO!" he screeched as Whitekit grabbed his scruff and began to drag him towards the waters edge. The ginger tomkit trashed wildly, his claws digging deep into the soft soil underneath him while his back legs tried to kick relentlessly at his attacker. Whitekit, though, was much larger and thicker than he was, so his attempts were in vain. Her face held a wide grin, looking quite smug, We'll be there soon enough then, she thought proudly. Though, as she neared the water, her smug expression was cut off by yowling at the other side of the river, and they turned to see a slender she-cat staring at them with panicked eyes, "Hey young ThunderClan, er, apprentices? Stay away from the water, you'll get hurt!" the cat mewed rather urgently from the other side. As Whitekit examined the cat, the she-cat seemed to have short but yet really smooth silver tabby fur, marked with multiple scars and by the looks of it, half a tail. Whitekit pushed her concerns aside, casting the cat an exciting glance from the other side, "We're gonna show you that we can swim and then they'll let us into RiverClan to stay forever!" her voice was muffled by Antkit's neck fur, and now getting irritated that the cat looked confused, tossed the ginger tomkit into the water, a loud screech of terror coming from the kit. She watched the tomkit trash wildly in the water and as a few seconds passed, she jumped as well. As soon as she hit the water with a large leap towards the middle as she could muster, she realised what a terrible idea this was. Her legs were moving at an alarmingly fast rate, and she was already getting tired from the effort as her head bobbed up and down in the water as to catch every breath to keep herself alive. She frantically tried to turn for the ledge, but realised that she had jumped rather far into the river with her starting leap and now was too scared to move at all due to her already sinking just by the struggle of keeping afloat in general. She couldn't even see Antkit anywhere, and soon began to panic more over whether or or not he was alive. Her lungs were screaming, and only after maybe a few seconds of paddling, she couldn't take the work anymore and let herself sink for a few seconds, trashing herself back up as to catch another breath in an attempt to 'reserve' energy. Although, she suddenly felt waves sweep her to the side as the she-cat from the other side of the river suddenly appeared next to her from underneath the water, holding a limp ginger figure in her jaws. She didn't even notice the she-cat had swam over to help them, and soon the waves she created caught Whitekit as she let out a gargling scream and was knocked back underwater. She was flipping around, trying to get herself back up to the air as her legs seemed to screech for her to stop, however she felt the fur along her neck lift as she was dragged back to the surface by the she-cat in question, or at least she assumed. She began to choke in air as her lungs frantically tried to reserve as much of the precious breeze as possible, most likely fearing another dunk into the watery abyss. She felt herself be paddled over to the other side of the river, where her brother was coughing rather harshly, liquid spurting out with every choke. She too began to do the same, water resurfacing from her tummy and ending up on the ground below her. After a long few minutes of this, Whitekit's struggles began to cease as she felt a pair of pale eyes rested on her and Antkit. Antkit was still struggling over next to her, but they were much weaker than before. The she-cat stayed silent for several long minutes that seemed to go on nearly forever for young Whitekit, who looked traumatized at this point and felt it too, before she heard a groan come from the she-cat, "What were you two thinking??? How could you be so mouse-brained!" she mewed, looking at Whitekit specifically, probably seeing the way she had dragged Antkit into the water before throwing herself in as well. Whitekit looked down at her feet, becoming more angry to be honest over ashamed, "I just wanted to become a RiverClan apprentice by showing how I could-" she was cut off with a snort, "Allow me to cut in, but the problem in your statement is the fact that you couldn't. You two are most presumably ThunderClan cats, you aren't built for swimming!" she mewed exasperatedly, sighing as Whitekit jumped up in defense of herself, however she wobbled lazily as her belly suddenly felt heavy against her wet, shaking legs, "We can so! Swiftpaw was accepted here, so we came to be accepted too and become less bored in a cooler clan!" she groaned, sitting herself down as she felt her legs crumble underneath her. The she-cat rolled her eyes, "Why does all of ThunderClan decide to suddenly want to join this clan? Soon the leader herself will be swimming over as well!" she groaned, turning her gaze back to Whitekit, "I should bring you two back, come along now and I'll swim you guys bac-" Whitekit suddenly began to frantically stand back up now, pawing at the floor, "No way! We can't go back, and we are old and mature now so we can decide where to live then!" Whitekit argued desperatly. She couldn't go back now, not when she'd come so far! Her mum could kill them, and she would have to wait another moon of boringness just to become an apprentice! The she-cat though blinked, "You two are apprentices?" she mewed at the five month old cats, casting a doubtful glance at Antkit. Whitekit realised her size made it easy to predict she was an apprentice, but Antkit... well he could be called runty as usual, "Yes, Whitepaw and Antpaw, and we really want to talk to your leader to join!" she mewed, "Please," she added in carefully as she she-cat let out a resonating sigh, "Whatever, let's go. Your brother doesn't look so good, so I'm going to carry him back," she mewed. Just now, Whitekit remembered Antkit, and saw how frail and pathetic he looked, letting out a weak choking cough every few moments of rest. His whole body shook with effort every time, which made Whitekit a bit nervous. Although, the she-cat soon followed the silver tabby as she picked up the little Antkit and soon lead the way back to RiverClan camp, Whitekit's heart leaping with excitement. They're adventure wasn't for nothing, it was beginning! 05:48 Wed Jul 1 ((holy crap^^)) Reedfeather smiled, dipping his head to Sorrelstar. "Turtlefang is a quick learner," he replied politely. "She'll make a great medicine cat in due time." ��embrace mortality�� 00:13, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Turtlefang is a he) Sorrelstar nodded. "You both have time as the journey won't happen for a while." She said.--Dipperpaw slunk into camp her pelt damp, and her tail was drooping. She really missed her brother, but wouldn't tell anyone. 04:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Quite some time later, Pigeon was curled up in a special den made for "prisoners". Technically, she wasn't one, or even being held hostage: the former kittypet had come here to see if clan life was right for her. Pigeon herself was hardly an adult, being only thirteen moons old, and still retained a bit of her kitten-soft pelt, mostly on her belly and stubby tail, which was really no more than a tuft of fur. She slowly woke up, expected to hear her twolegs calling for her, in order to bring Lady to breakfast. However, as she opened her eyes, Pigeon realized where she was, and couldn't help but feel disappointed. She slowly stood up, stretching out her sore shoulders before padding out of the den, to go get a piece of fresh-kill from the pile. 18:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hatshepsut thought for a minute once she crossed into what the tom called ThunderClan. Well at least she'd found one. Slowly and staying alert the she-cat looked around. After exploring the area she found a small hollowed out tree and burrowed deep inside the tree and quickly fell asleep. 22:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Meanwhile, Samira and Aurelio woke up in the warrior's dens. Unlike Pigeon, the two had already chosen to join the clan and were just completing basic training in order to earn warrior names. Samira still disliked the idea, as the clan itself had a bad vibe for her, while Aurelio, the one who pressured his sister into joining, was having an absolute blast. 22:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Dipperpaw pranced out of camp happily. She had asked Pigeon if she wanted to come out and told her she'd wait outside of camp for five minutes then leave. Back in camp, Sorrelstar sat contemplating whether or not she should send a patrol to RiverClan. Deciding against it the tortoiseshell leaped down from her perch gracefully to land in front of ThunderClan's newest members. Samira and Aurelio. Looking down upon these new members she thought it wouldn't hurt to teach them herself. "Follow me." She said. 22:45, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Pigeon had declined the offer, as she was new there and had only gotten into the camp the evening before. She figured it would be wisest to start to know some warriors or see her way around. Meanwhile, Samira shook her head, flattening her ears at the leader's demand. "N-no th-thank you," she stammered, and Aurelio quickly stood between the two, in a protective stance over his sister. "She still has to get used to the camp, let alone anything else! I can go," the tom meowed, flicking his sister's nose with his tail-tip before following Sorrelstar out. 00:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Clean air filled Ruffpelt's lungs as he woke from his nap. He peaked his head outside his den, squinting at the increased light. Half inside and half outside of the den, Ruffpelt stretched his legs forward, letting out a small groan as he did so, and then stretched his back legs out thoroughly, letting out a large yawn in the process. After giving himself a quick shake, he trotted out of the den, all sleepiness suddenly disappearing as he noticed all the mollies around camp. He had his pick of them, and was confident in that fact. Among the more familiar faces, Ruffpelt spotted a small dilute tortie who he had only heard about. Pigeon, he heard her name was. He had yet to meet her, and now was as good a time as any. He strutted over towards her confidently. "Hey kid, I don't think we've met. What's your name?" Though he already knew what her name was, he thought it'd work as a good conversation starter. He was practically wrapped around her now, only lightly, having circled her once to brush his pelt and tail against her. His tail now draped across her shoulders as he stood diagonally to her, somewhat curved around her body. He stared at her with large, deceptively innocent eyes. Pigeon was surprised a cat had approached her, and flattened her ears when he greeted her so intimately. "I'm Pigeon," she meowed, raising her nose a little bit in the air. "And who, might I ask, are you?" The tom looked nice- he had a pretty silver coat with black stripes, and large, innocent eyes. The tortoiseshell, having only entered the camp the night prior, wasn't too sure if this was a typical way of greeting or not, so she didn't protest against the tail across her shoulders, even though it was a bit odd. 00:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Down at the stream Hatshepsut sat grooming her pelt to a glossy shine when the leaves rustled. The mostly white she-cat growled and crouched to attack whatever was in the bushes. A loud, ear piercing yowl cut through the air. Sorrelstar was out hunting by herself, as she needed a bit of alone time. Swiftpaw had gone to be with his father not long ago. Sorrelstar turned in time to see a badger lumbering straight towards her. She leaped the huge beast, her claws drawing across it's nose. A hideous scream escaped the beasts mouth. "Take that!" She said as she bit into it's neck only to feel it return the bite to her neck quickly slapping her away. She flew back with a painful crack as she hit a tree, just as the badger fled. The beautiful leader lay on the ground losing her second life. Soon she grew still. Hatshepsut didn't know what the screech was about, but wasn't about to investigate. The mostly white tabby she-cat sniffed as she heard a cat calling Sorrelstar's name in hopes that she would get up. Hatshepsut watched as the cat carried the leader away. Aurelio seemed strong, but what did Hapshetpsut know. The tabby crept forward slowly and flinched as a twig snapped. 03:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Aurelio had split from Sorrelstar while they were hunting, and jumped his ears as he heard a scream in the distance. He quickly stood up, tensing his muscles as he waited to hear anything else. Pausing, he didn't pick up on anything, and went back to his hunting, figuring it was the call of whatever impressive prey Sorrelstar must have collected. After a little while, he took his catches with him and waited by the stream where Sorrelstar told him to meet her. 23:38, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page